Gráim thú !
by Neaniver279
Summary: (Seamus x Dean, dit Deamus / Semi-UA) Seamus n'a jamais reçu de lettre portant le sceau de Poudlard : ses pouvoirs ne se sont jamais manifestés... avant ses quinze ans. Depuis, il prend des cours de magie par correspondance, mais les explosions qu'il provoque continuellement font pleurer les Oubliators. Et voilà qu'il tombe amoureux de Dean Thomas, son Moldu de meilleur ami !
1. Mon petit-ami est un Moldu

**Petite note de l'auteure qui saoule (la note, hein, pas l'auteure) : Bonsoir bonsoir ! C'est la première fois que je poste une fanfic ici... j'ai eu BEAUCOUP de mal. M'enfin, j'espère que ce petit Os Deamus vous plaira :) J'ajouterai d'ici quelques jours la "suite", ou plutôt un supplément plus court qui clôturera l'histoire. Cette première partie est un point de vue de Seamus ; je l'ai classée K+ parce que c'est gentillet, mais n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, si vous trouvez qu'un rating T serait plus approprié... voilà voilà. Sinon, je précise que ceci est une fanfiction, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est que j'ai pris quelques libertés concernant le destin des personnages ^^ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Partie 1 : « Mon petit-ami est un Moldu » ou « Comment mes capacités en pyrotechnie se sont révélées problématiques »

_En me promettant à moi-même de ne jamais aimer, je m'étais imposé une tâche au-dessus des forces de l'humanité ; aussi ai-je été constamment malheureux._

* * *

Il semblerait qu'au fil du temps, j'ai développé une certaine angoisse du contact humain. Je fuis les gens. Je les crains et paradoxalement je les méprise. Je suis tétanisé à l'idée de devoir sortir dans la rue ; j'y suis pourtant bien obligé.

C'est chaque matin le même supplice et chaque soir un soulagement incomparable, au moment où je referme la porte de ma chambre derrière moi, après une interminable journée de cours. Depuis quand est-ce que ça dure ? J'ai l'impression qu'il en a toujours été ainsi. Des photos de moi à l'âge de huit ans me prouvent le contraire. Finalement, j'étais un gamin plutôt souriant avant de devenir un ado introverti.

Je suis né d'un père moldu et d'une mère sorcière ; maman s'est toujours arrangée pour le lui cacher, et le fait que je suis un Cracmol a pas mal aidé. Je n'ai jamais manifesté le moindre don pour la magie, ce qui a suscité à la fois le désappointement et le soulagement de ma mère... jusqu'à l'année dernière. J'étais en cinquième année – dans une école moldue, donc – et je me faisais comme d'habitude emmerder par une bande de brutes. Quelle n'a pas été leur surprise (et la mienne au passage) quand Loeg O'Connor et ses amis ont vu toutes les lampes du couloir _exploser_ au-dessus de leur tête. Ce n'était pas spécialement violent. Ils n'ont pas été blessés, c'est bien dommage, mais ils ont eu la frousse. N'empêche, ça a été compliqué d'expliquer au proviseur pourquoi le visage de mes camarades était couvert de résidus noirs, ou encore l'origine de cette odeur de brûlé persistante, puisque moi-même je ne comprenais rien à la situation !

C'est là que la Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie a débarqué, en même temps que mes parents. Un Oubliator a eu une petite conversation avec ma mère, pour lui rappeler je-ne-sais-quel-décret stipulant qu'un Sorcier mineur n'avait pas le droit d'avoir recours à la magie en dehors de l'école – d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que je fichais ici, au lieu d'être à Poudlard ? Alors maman lui a expliqué que j'étais un « Cracmol ». Alors l'Oubliator lui a obligeamment annoncé qu'on s'était trompé à mon sujet. Alors j'ai cru halluciner quand, au lieu de me passer un savon, ma mère m'a serré contre elle en mouillant mon épaule de larmes de joie. Alors papa a eu une petite conversation avec maman.

Ils se sont quittés le mois d'après.

Papa n'a jamais avalé le fait que maman ne lui a rien dit, à notre sujet, c'est-à-dire au sujet d'elle et moi. Je ne dis pas qu'il m'a renié. Seulement, il est devenu très prudent en ma présence, comme s'il avait peur que je fasse tout exploser ; et il n'était pas très loin du compte.

Depuis que je vis avec maman dans un appartement au cœur de Dublin, j'ai fait explosé un nombre considérable d'objets divers. Nous avons même sympathisé avec Devon Murray **[*]**, un Oubliator qui intervient souvent à l'appartement.

\- Vous auriez dû l'envoyer à Poudlard, Ella ! soupire un jour Devon tandis que maman lui sert le café. Je me serais fait moins de cheveux blancs durant l'année, si Seamus avait appris à contrôler ses pouvoirs...

Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est lui qui n'a pas voulu et je respecte son choix, contre-t-elle. Comment pourrait-il intégrer une classe de sixième année ? Dumbledore m'envoie ses cours par correspondance, c'est très bien comme ça.  
\- Et bien il fallait le forcer, insiste Devon, j'ai passé les plus belles années de ma vie à Poudlard !

Maman pose brutalement la cafetière sur la table, ce qui a pour conséquence de taire notre ami. Je lui offre un sourire compatissant auquel il répond par une mimique faussement penaude ; ma mère nous lance qu'elle a l'impression de nous avoir mis au monde tous les deux, ce qui nous fait bien rire. Ça me fait d'autant plus marrer que je sais bien que Devon a des vues sur maman depuis le jour où il l'a rencontrée.

Là où elle a raison, c'est que Devon et moi sommes très complices. Je serai bien content, le jour où lui et maman seront enfin casés, car il est bien le seul individu que je tolère dans mon espace vital – sans compter ma mère, cela va de soi.

Vous l'aurez compris, je n'aime pas sortir de l'appartement et croiser des êtres humains féroces. Il y a cependant une chose que je déteste infiniment plus que cela : être amené à croiser ces mêmes individus DANS l'appartement. Il n'y a alors plus aucune fuite possible, à partir du moment où ils s'immiscent carrément dans mon repaire... c'est pourquoi je fixe ma mère avec méchanceté alors qu'elle me lance :

\- Seamus ? Et si vous alliez dans ta chambre, avec Dean ?

Dean, c'est le fils de Mrs. Thomas, la meilleure amie moldue de Maman. Je connais Dean depuis toujours mais après l'avoir perdu de vue lorsque les Thomas ont déménagé, mes rapports avec lui sont devenus inexistants. Et je n'ai pas envie de faire entrer un inconnu dans ma chambre. Je me lève pourtant sans mot dire devant le regard insistant – pour ne pas dire menaçant – de ma tendre génitrice, et je dirige mon pseudo-ami d'enfance vers ma chambre en traînant des pieds.

\- Ça change de la chambre que tu avais dans ton ancienne maison, commente Dean alors que je pousse du pied un tas de caleçons sales sous l'armoire.  
\- Ah ouais ?  
\- Tu vis bien la séparation de tes parents ?

Tant de tact de sa part. Han. C'est touchant.

Je hausse les épaules pour toute réponse et m'affale sur ma chaise de bureau, puis scrute la pièce à la recherche d'éléments compromettants. Dean n'a jamais rien su de ce que j'appelle « notre petit secret fâcheux », puisqu'il est parti avant mon coming out magique. Ce serait problématique qu'il tombe sur un parchemin, un chaudron, une photo animée...

\- Toi aussi tu as beaucoup changé, Seamus.

Mes yeux rencontrent les siens : chocolat. J'avais oublié leur couleur, tiens. J'observe Dean dans le plus grand silence une poignée de secondes encore, songeur.

\- Pareil pour toi.

C'est qu'il a beaucoup grandi, le salaud. Il regarde ailleurs, embarrassé, mais paraît soudainement intrigué par les mots accrochés au-dessus de mon bureau. Oh non. Je ne veux pas qu'il voit ça, mais je reste planté là, comme figé, alors qu'il s'avance inexorablement vers une feuille de papier tout en la regardant avec attention.

\- Stendhal ? dit-il avec un sourire.  
\- Si tu n'aimes pas, tu peux retourner au salon... je siffle, sur la défensive.  
\- J'adore Stendhal.

C'est bien la première fois que j'entends ça, puisque mes rares amis sorciers se moquent des auteurs moldus. Il en va de même pour mes tout aussi rares amis moldus, remarque.

Dean reporte son attention sur moi en souriant largement. J'ai, depuis que je le connais, entretenu une affection obsessionnelle pour le contraste entre sa peau sombre et ses dents blanches. C'est beau quand il rigole.

\- « En me promettant à moi-même de ne jamais aimer, je m'étais imposé une tâche au-dessus des forces de l'humanité ; aussi ai-je été constamment malheureux », récite-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

Je souris sans m'en rendre compte.

\- Elle est magnifique, cette citation.  
\- Tu en as accroché plein ! s'émerveille mon ami d'enfance en se tournant à nouveau vers le mur.  
\- Ouais...

Ce soir-là, j'ai fait entrer un inconnu dans ma chambre. Quand il en est ressorti, il était devenu un allié.

* * *

_Le chemin le plus court entre deux êtres, c'est un brin de gentillesse._

* * *

Nous avons passé plus d'une heure à parler de nos auteurs classiques préférés avant qu'il ne reparte. Son départ ne m'a pas du tout soulagé comme je le prévoyais en début de soirée ; c'est même l'inverse. Comme à chaque fois que je trouve un peu de réconfort dans ce monde de brutes, le temps a filé, les minutes ont glissé comme de l'eau entre mes doigts. J'aurais aimé lui parler encore des heures.

Voilà des années que je n'ai pas été aussi naturel, bavard... et même assez drôle, en présence de quelqu'un qui n'est ni ma mère, ni Devon !

Je vais trouver maman dans la cuisine. Elle donne quelques coups de baguette magique ici et là, et les assiettes sont lavées, essuyées, rangées. Quelques moulinets distraits, et les verres se dirigent docilement vers un placard dont la porte s'ouvre. Un tournoiement plus tard, un coup d'éponge fait briller le plan de travail.

La magie lui manquait beaucoup, à maman. Elle a finalement l'air très épanouie depuis la séparation.

\- M'man ?

Elle se tourne vers moi pour me sourire tendrement.

\- Comment tu as fait pour rester avec papa si longtemps ?

Son sourire se fane. Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas les questions trop directes et pour cause : j'ai directement hérité d'elle. Mais j'avais besoin de lui demander. Sans doute qu'avoir passé une si bonne soirée m'a donné du courage.

\- Je l'aimais, répond-t-elle simplement. J'ai cru que ça me rendrait suffisamment forte pour...  
\- Lui mentir tout le temps que vous avez été mariés ?  
\- Seamus !  
\- Pardon...

Je m'assieds sur la table, confus.

\- Mais c'est juste que... je ne comprends pas... comment peut-on mentir à la personne qu'on aime ? Il aurait dû t'aimer telle que tu étais, tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir besoin de cacher toute une part de toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de... de _mal_ à être une Sorcière ou un Sorcier ?

Maman est interdite. Elle finit pourtant par avancer vers moi, afin de me prendre dans ses bras. Je réponds à son étreinte en priant pour que mes larmes restent bien sagement planquées derrière mes paupières closes.

\- Mon tout petit, je... j'étais prête à le lui dire. Mais j'ai eu peur de perdre tout ce que je partageais avec lui, alors j'ai préféré attendre que tu grandisses et manifestes tes premiers dons en matière de magie. Je me disais que s'il voyait comme tu étais merveilleux et comme il t'aimait, ça ne lui viendrait même pas à l'esprit de se sentir effrayé et de...

Je serre les poings.

\- _Nous rejeter_, j'articule dans un souffle.

Nous restons silencieux de longues minutes.

C'est étrange comme je me sens différent d'hier alors que rien n'a fondamentalement changé, si ce n'est que la famille de Dean est finalement revenue s'installer en Irlande. Dean et ses parents changent de pays sans arrêt en raison du métier de Mr. Thomas – ils étaient en France ces six dernières années.

D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle la raison pour laquelle j'étais venu parler à ma mère.

\- Tu les réinvites quand, les Thomas ?

Maman me dévisage, éberluée, et pose la paume de sa main sur mon front.

\- Rhaa mais arrêteuh, je râle en me dégageant.  
\- Tu as de la fièvre, mon bébé ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle m'a annoncé qu'ils revenaient dimanche prochain, avec Mr. Thomas en prime. Et elle m'a préparé un médoc.

* * *

_L'équilibre est ce que l'on vit entre le besoin de compagnie et de solitude._

* * *

\- Je peux avoir ton numéro de téléphone ? demande Dean de but en blanc, alors que je cherche le passage d'un livre que j'aime tout particulièrement pour le lui lire.

Je me fige. Le rouge me monte aux joues pendant que je m'entends bafouiller que je n'ai pas de portable. C'est au tour de Dean d'être mal à l'aise.

\- Oh, pardon, tu comprends, comme tout le monde en a un...  
\- Apprends que je ne suis PAS tout le monde, je rétorque sur un ton pompeux.

Ma réplique a le mérite de le faire sourire ; j'en profite pour lorgner sur ses dents, son sourire, sa bouche.

\- Bon, file-moi ton adresse, alors !  
\- Hein ?

Je bats bêtement des cils, incrédule.

\- Sans déconner, tu vas m'écrire des lettres ?  
\- Et des lettres passionnées, je te prie : l'amour courtois du temps jadis aura l'air d'une liste de courses rédigée en vieux patois irlandais, en comparaison !  
\- Tu as quelque chose contre l'irlandais ?!

Néanmoins, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire et mon emportement factice n'en est que moins crédible. On se chamaille un moment au sujet de la beauté de l'accent irlandais (accent qu'il n'a jamais eu car il passe son temps à voyager et que toute sa famille est purement anglaise), jusqu'à ce que Dean ré-attaque finalement :

\- Tu me la donnes, ton adresse, oui ou merd-  
\- Eh bah ! L'aura pas fait long feu, la passion à faire pâlir de jalousie l'amour courtois du temps jadis... j'assène en gloussant.

Je jette mon livre derrière moi et m'élance sur ma chaise de bureau pour y dénicher un morceau de papier où lui noter mon adresse – bureau que je heurte de plein fouet, emporté par mon élan. C'est donc peu glorieusement que je m'effondre sur le sol.

Le cri d'agonie que je pousse précède de peu le rire hystérique de mon ami d'enfance. J'ai beau lui ordonner de la fermer entre deux crises de rire et lui dire combien je souffre, ce bel enfoiré EN PLEURE ! Il se roule par-terre ; à chaque fois qu'il essaye de prendre la parole, les mots qu'il tente de prononcer se transforment en de petits cris étouffés et il rigole de plus belle.

Je dois avouer que je n'en mène pas large, avachi sous ma chaise de bureau. Moi aussi je me marre tant et si bien que j'en ai mal aux abdos, en considérant qu'il y a la moindre trace de ces muscles dans mon ventre.

Notre crise de rire (et peut-être aussi le fracas de ma chute...) a alerté les parents : ma mère, Mr. et Mrs. Thomas débarquent dans ma chambre. Leurs mines sont inquiètes, mais je n'arrive même pas à me sentir désolé de leur avoir causé du souci.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'exclame maman.  
\- Rien de cassé ? ajoute Mrs. Thomas en me voyant affalé.

J'ai toutes les peines à reprendre mon souffle pour articuler :

\- Le bureau s'est jeté sur moi !

Et ma déclaration a achevé Dean.

* * *

_Hier était le début, demain sera peut-être la fin. Entre les deux, nous sommes devenus les deux meilleurs amis du monde._

* * *

Pour moi, les choses sont devenues bien différentes. Je souris à nouveau à la vie ; j'ai arrêté de trouver le monde moche, bête et méchant. Avec Dean... je me sens bien. C'est tellement BON d'être à nouveau en classe avec lui ! Dean, contrairement à moi, est grand et s'attire naturellement le respect des autres. En plus de passer tout mon temps à délirer avec lui, j'ai remarqué que sa présence a une énième influence positive sur ma vie sociale : j'ai une paix royale.

En fait, j'ai entendu dire par des filles de la classe qu'il était allé voir la bande de Loeg O'Connor, leur avait adressé deux-trois mots avec une expression pas très avenante et était reparti en sifflotant. Personne n'avait jamais fait cela avant, ne serait-ce parce que personne n'aurait eu l'idée que Loeg O'Connor soit génétiquement dans la capacité de comprendre un langage qu'on n'exprime pas avec une batte de base-ball. Ou une barre de fer, ça dépend des jours.

Force est de constater que nous nous sommes tous trompés sur le compte de Loeg : il est tout-à-fait à même d'intégrer l'anglais et de percevoir une menace lui étant adressée. La preuve, c'est qu'il ne s'est plus jamais approché de moi.

Les premiers temps, j'ai eu peur de paraître trop collant à Dean. Quand il a vu que je suis devenu distant sans raison, j'ai bien été forcé de lui en toucher un mot. Et de me manger une baffe dans la foulée. Mon indigne ami d'enfance a ajouté, en plus de la baffe « bien méritée » selon lui, que je lui avais beaucoup manqué toutes ces dernières années et qu'il s'était senti très mal quand toutes ses lettres sont restées sans réponse.

C'est vrai. À l'époque, je m'étais cru abandonné. Je suis entré au collège juste après le déménagement de Dean, qui n'était plus là pour rire avec moi ; je n'ai pas su m'intégrer. J'étais trop bizarre, trop à côté de la plaque, pas assez formaté. À partir de là, j'ai trouvé une excuse à chaque fois que mon meilleur ami voulait me contacter. Sans doute l'une des pires erreurs de ma vie, quand je vois à quel point je suis...

\- En couple ? demande maman d'un air avide.

Je plonge mon regard interloqué dans le sien, que je trouve mi-amusé mi-déterminé.

\- Je te demande pardon ?  
\- Est-ce que t'es en couple ?  
\- Non... ? je réponds, un peu nerveux je l'avoue. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?!

Ma mère me sourit malicieusement, sans voir que Devon lève les yeux au ciel derrière elle – il compatit.

\- Bof, une idée, comme ça. La plupart de tes vêtements sont mystérieusement passés du sol de ta chambre au panier de linge sale, tu te douches même quand tu ne sors pas, tu pars au collège avec le sourire...  
\- J'ai retrouvé une hygiène de vie potable, et alors ?!  
\- Je pensais simplement qu'il y avait copine sous roche, conclut-elle avant de commencer à débarrasser la table d'un coup de baguette magique.

Je vois que notre Oubliator préféré surveille du coin de l'œil la vaisselle qui virevolte joyeusement jusqu'à la cuisine. Il n'est pas prêt d'oublier la série de sortilèges d'amnésie qu'il a été forcé d'infliger à nos voisins, le jour où papa est venu à l'appartement pour parler du divorce. Maman s'est très légèrement emportée à ce moment-là. Pour faire peur au paternel, elle s'est mise à faire léviter tout ce qu'elle avait à portée de main.

Ce qui explique que nos voisins se sont fait attaquer, dans leur salon, par une ribambelle d'assiettes furieuses animées par l'envie d'en découdre.

Mais moi, aujourd'hui, je regarde nos assiettes s'envoler sans les voir vraiment, perdu dans mes pensées. En couple ? Sa conclusion me surprend. Ma réaction me choque ; parce qu'au moment où elle me disait cela, un visage, un seul, s'est imposé à mon esprit.

* * *

_Irrésistible désir d'être irrésistiblement désiré._

* * *

Le lendemain, Dean vient dormir à la maison. On regarde _Le Cercle des Poètes disparus_ mais je suis incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la déclaration de maman, à tel point qu'il finit par me demander ce qui ne va pas. Je ris nerveusement.

\- Rien... rien du tout. Ma mère s'est juste mis dans la tête que j'ai une copine.  
\- Ah, lâche Dean, soucieux. C'est le cas ?

Je pose sur lui un regard limite scandalisé.

\- Une copine, moi ? Tu m'as bien regardé ?  
\- Oui, me répond-t-il sans détour.

Je ne saurais dire si la façon qu'il a de me fixer en disant cela me plaît ou m'assomme. C'est un peu un mélange des deux : pas très digeste, la sensation vertigineuse qui vous retourne l'estomac et fait brûler vos joues.

Plus il me fixe, moins je pense. Il me fixe dans la pénombre de ma chambre à peine éclairée par l'écran de l'ordinateur, pendant que mon cerveau se vide à une allure inquiétante. Je déglutis. Il faut que je continue à parler, sinon ça va devenir bizarre, oui, c'est ça, dire quelque chose...

\- Enfin, tout ça pour dire que maman pense que j'ai une fille dans ma vie, alors que la seule personne qui est entrée dans ma vie, récemment, c'est toi... alors ça me...

Oh non, tais-toi. Très mauvaise idée, de parler, TAIS-TOI.

Mais mon bel enfoiré saute sur l'occasion.

\- Perturbe ?

Je jurerais que c'est un rictus narquois qui vient d'étirer le coin de sa bouche pulpeuse – bon sang, pourquoi je remarque ça maintenant ?!

Pourtant, je n'en démords pas, j'acquiesce à ce qu'il dit, j'essaie toujours de balbutier des semblants de phrases aussi confuses que déroutantes. Je suis exaspérant de connerie. C'est lamentable.

\- Voilà, c'est le rapprochement, tu comprends... toi et moi... il faut bien le dire, on est vachement...  
\- Fusionnels ?  
\- C'est trop ça. À ce propos, arrête de finir mes phrases ! C'est encore plus perturbant !

Alors là, on peut dire qu'il prend vraiment son pied, mon bel enfoiré ; et moi je suis rouge comme une tomate.

Et si... ce n'était pas normal de se sentir tellement bien aux côtés d'un ami ? Si c'était immoral d'être aussi dépendant de l'amitié de quelqu'un ? Si mes sentiments pour Dean se confondaient ? Je me mords la lèvre. Quand j'étais petit, j'étais véritablement accro à Dean. Je me sens tout chose en réalisant que ça n'a pas vraiment changé avec l'âge et les kilomètres.

\- Seamus ?

Il s'approche de moi avec lenteur. Comme nous sommes tous les deux assis par-terre, adossés à mon lit pour regarder le film, nos épaules se touchent. Je défaille dans ma tête. Je glapis intérieurement. Je me liquéfie par la pensée.

Il s'approche toujours. Son visage. Il s'approche encore. Ses yeux, chocolat, sous ses paupières qui se font plus lourdes. Oh que oui je les vois, tous ces détails qui sont si proches. Ses dents blanches, bientôt cachées par sa bouche parce que son sourire disparaît petit à petit. Cette fois, je sens son souffle se mélanger au mien.

Son souffle est aussi lent que le mien et affolé. Je ferme les yeux, dans l'attente d'un fiévreux baiser dans les règles de l'art non-courtois, avant de les rouvrir. Mon baiser dépravé ne vient pas. Au lieu de ça, Dean susurre au creux de mon oreille :

\- Hé... si je t'embrasse, tu ne vas quand même pas faire une attaque et me claquer entre les doigts ?  
\- Vu l'effet que tu me fais, je ne te garantis rien... je croasse d'une voix que je ne me reconnais pas.

Ça y est. Mon pauvre vieux Dean va embrasser un corbeau.

Dean s'esclaffe à mon oreille ; mon âme est à bout de souffle (celui de Dean contre ma peau, c'est la chose la plus sexy qui ne m'est jamais arrivée). Dean embrasse ma joue ; mon âme tombe dans les pommes. Dean est tout près de ma bouche ; mon âme exulte. Dean presse doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes ; mon âme tourbillonne, palpite, explose.

Explose ? Oui, c'est bien une violente explosion qui arrache Dean à mes lèvres. Cette explosion ne vient pas de mon âme, comme je l'estimais, mais de l'ordinateur. Et malheureusement, dans le même temps, la lampe s'est allumée avant d'exploser à son tour, les tiroirs de ma commode ont claqué et des feuilles se sont envolées.

Dean a assisté à tout ça. Il a étouffé un hoquet de surprise et de douleur : un morceau d'ordinateur lui est arrivé en pleine tempe. Un mince filet de sang s'écoule de la blessure, descend jusqu'à sa mâchoire et goutte à son menton.

\- Dean !

Il a l'air complètement sonné. La panique me gagne, je... je ne sais pas quoi faire !

\- Qu'est-ce que... c'était quoi, ça...  
\- Dean... n-n'aie pas peur, c'était...  
\- C'était _toi_ ?

Je tremble, je suffoque. La porte s'ouvre brutalement sur ma mère et Devon. Maman pousse un petit cri.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? demande Devon d'une voix forte tandis que ma mère se précipite sur nous.  
\- C'était un accident ! C'est ma magie, d'un seul coup... je n'ai plus rien contrôlé... il saigne, faites quelque chose...

Mon ventre se tord quand je vois Dean reculer au moment où ma mère sort sa baguette.

\- Laissez-moi, fait-il dans un souffle.  
\- Je vais te soigner, reste tranquille, Dean. _Tergeo_.

Dean ferme les yeux pendant que le sortilège nettoie le sang de son visage. Je n'ose même pas m'approcher de lui pour le rassurer, conscient que je risque de l'effrayer davantage.

\- _Episkey_, ajoute ma mère.

La blessure disparaît. Dean ouvre des yeux grandes comme des soucoupes et hoquète en voyant Devon lancer une série de sortilèges informulés destinés à remettre de l'ordre dans ma chambre. Une fois que l'ampoule réparée a retrouvé sa place dans la lampe et éclaire la chambre, Devon se tourne vers Dean d'un air grave.

Je sais ce qu'il va faire. Sans réfléchir, je m'interpose entre lui et Dean.

\- Non ! S'il-te-plaît, Devon, ne fais pas ça !  
\- Faire quoi ? halète Dean.  
\- Calme-toi, Dean. Il ne te fera pas de mal, intervient maman d'une voix douce, mais tu dois oublier ce que tu as vu.  
\- Non !

Devon pose sur moi son regard sévère.

\- Je t'en prie, laisse-le ! Je ne veux pas qu'il m'oublie !  
\- Mais enfin, Seamus, tu as vu dans quel état il est...  
\- Il... il va s'y faire. Pas vrai, Dean ?

J'ose un regard par-dessus mon épaule. Vu sa tête, c'est loin d'être gagné, mais au moins il n'a pas reculé quand je me suis placé devant lui.

\- Faire exploser des trucs, soigner une blessure, réparer une ampoule éclatée... commence Dean avec prudence. C'est une habitude ? Vous le faites souvent ?

Je lui souris timidement.

\- Je suis passé maître dans l'art de faire exploser à peu près tout et n'importe quoi.

Le geignement dépité qu'émet Dean me signifie que ce n'était peut-être pas la chose à dire pour le rassurer. J'entends Devon grogner derrière moi.

\- En attendant, moi, je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas modifier sa mémoire ! Comprends-moi, ce n'est pas parce que je te connais bien que je dois faire une exception pour ton ami.  
\- On laisse bien les Sorciers et les Sorcières fonder une famille avec les Moldus, non ? je soupire sans quitter Dean des yeux.  
\- Je ne vois pas où est le rapport.

Maman pousse un léger rire nerveux.

\- Je crois que je le vois, le rapport.

Je scrute Dean. Moins d'un mètre nous sépare et mon ami d'enfance ne m'a jamais paru aussi hors d'atteinte. J'observe son visage désemparé à la recherche du moindre soupçon d'expression qui me confirmerait qu'il ne me rejette pas.

En vain.

* * *

_L'amour est un terrifiant privilège._

* * *

Je ne sors plus. Je ne mange plus. Je ne me lave plus. Je passe mes journées allongé sur mon lit, à fixer le plafond. Ma mère a appelé le collège pour leur dire que j'étais souffrant. Elle est d'abord restée incroyablement respectueuse de mon coup de blues et s'est bien gardée de remettre le sujet « Dean » sur le tapis. Puis elle a craqué :

\- Vous sortez ensemble, c'est ça ?

J'ai grimacé d'un air contrit.

\- Pas vraiment. Disons que c'était plutôt bien parti jusqu'à ce que mon ordinateur lui explose à la figure.  
\- Tu as un réel don pour la pyrotechnie, mon chér- d'accord, je me tais.

Devon a respecté mon souhait. Il a fermé les yeux en disant qu'après tout, il n'était pas censé se trouver sur les lieux et que cet accident mineur n'aurait pas dû susciter l'intérêt d'un Oubliator. Sa conscience professionnelle lui hurlait d'infliger un bon gros _Oubliettes_ à ce jeune Moldu, mais il s'est abstenu.

Ça n'empêche pas Dean d'être parti le plus vite possible, quand bien même j'ai réussi à lui faire promettre de ne rien dire à personne.

\- Qui me croirait, de toute façon ? a-t-il rétorqué sombrement avant de s'en aller.

C'était confus. C'était rapide. Ça ne voulait rien dire : ni qu'il acceptait le fait que je suis un Sorcier, ni qu'il me détestait foncièrement pour ce que j'ai fait. Mais alors pourquoi je suis dans tous mes états ?

Dean, encore Dean, toujours Dean. Ce baiser, est-ce qu'il y pensait depuis longtemps ? Il a bien dit qu'il me regardait – et c'est vrai, je confirme, c'est parfois gênant la manière qu'il a de me dévisager – mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que je lui inspirais _ce_ genre de sentiment.

Il représente pour moi le seul individu que j'ai envie de voir. Le seul que j'ai envie de faire rire. Le seul contre lequel j'ai désespérément envie de me lover. Le seul qui me met dans tous mes états en m'embrassant.

Son regard effrayé posé sur moi, c'était horrible. Ça m'a ramené un an en arrière alors que je découvrais mes pouvoirs. J'ai pensé à mon père que je terrorise, au fait que je ne suis pas un Sorcier à part entière, pas avec ma faible magie, mais que je ne suis pas non plus un simple Moldu.

Je passe tout mon temps à dormir. J'ai rêvé... j'ai rêvé... c'était douloureux et agréable à la fois, parce qu'au fond de moi, je savais que le réveil ne serait pas drôle.

* * *

_Si cet amour existe seulement dans mes rêves, ne me réveille pas._

* * *

Après être resté sans nouvelles de Dean pendant deux semaines, j'ai décidé de me reprendre en main en me plongeant sérieusement dans l'apprentissage de la magie. Je continue à étudier en dehors des cours que ma mère me dispense : je passe mes journées à ça. La baguette de maman me pose de petites difficultés depuis qu'elle me laisse l'utiliser pour que je m'entraîne, aussi je lui ai demandé si je pouvais en acquérir une nouvelle, une qui me choisirait. Ma demande lui a fait très plaisir.

Devon m'a dit que j'avais beaucoup progressé. Bon, évidemment, je continue à faire exploser toutes sortes de choses, mais je le fais avec brio selon lui. Il me demande de temps en temps comment va de mon ami à qui il a laissé la mémoire sauve, un peu à contrecœur. Quand je lui réponds que je n'ai plus aucun contact avec lui, ça lui déplaît.

J'ai finalement abandonné les études moldues après avoir été viré de mon collège pour me consacrer pleinement à la sorcellerie – métamorphose, sortilèges, potions, défense contre les forces du Mal, botanique, histoire de la magie, soins au créatures magiques, astronomie, divination, étude des runes, arithmancie... voilà ce qui occupe mes journées. Ça me donne l'impression d'avancer vers quelque chose, même si je ne sais pas encore de quoi il s'agit.

* * *

_Et qu'importe la sueur pour comprendre que j'existe dans ce monde éphémère._

* * *

\- Seamus, tu es prêt j'espère !  
\- J'arrive !

Aujourd'hui, avec Devon et ma mère, nous allons au Chemin de Traverse. Je me sens fébrile, aussi excité qu'un môme à Noël. Je ne tiens pas en place et, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, Dean ne me manque pas tant que ça. Finalement, je n'ai besoin de personne pour me sentir complet ! Ni de la reconnaissance de mon père, ni de l'amour de Dean : je suis un putain de Sorcier et je suis invincible !

Je rejoins les autres dans le salon pour le transplanage d'escorte, quand la sonnette retentit. On se dévisage tous les trois comme pour chercher une explication à cette intervention, mais non, nous n'attendions personne.

\- Va ouvrir, Seamus, soupire ma mère.

Je m'exécute, grognant et pestant contre l'énergumène qui retarde ma rencontre avec le monde sorcier, mais je ressens tout de même une pointe d'espoir que je n'arrive pas à refouler. Il y a de très, très grandes chances pour que ce soit...

\- Salut.

Je le savais.

\- Dean... j'articule d'un air pincé.  
\- Tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres, assène-t-il sans attendre et d'une seule traite, ça fait deux fois que tu m'ignores en seize ans d'amitié sulfureuse.  
\- « Sulfureuse » ? je répète en croisant les bras, un sourcil levé.  
\- « Sulfureuse », oui.

Dieu, je n'arrive même pas à m'empêcher de sourire. C'est cet instant que choisissent ma mère et Devon pour venir voir ce que je fabrique ; Dean se crispe légèrement à la vue de l'Oubliator.

\- Bonjour, bafouille mon ami d'enfance.  
\- Oh ! Bonjour, Dean ! Comment vas-tu depuis... euh... la dernière fois ?

Merci, maman. Merci du fond du cœur. J'aime ton élégance inégalable quand il s'agit de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Cependant, à ma grande surprise, Dean lui sourit largement en désignant sa propre tempe :

\- Très bien, merci. On n'y voit vraiment plus rien.

Alors ça, c'est la meilleure. Après trois mois sans nouvelles, Dean débarque et échange des politesses avec ma mère comme si de rien n'était. J'ai envie de le frapper rien que pour ça.

\- Maman, est-ce que des lettres sont arrivées pour moi ? j'interviens, agacé.  
\- Oula, aucune idée ! Je ne vérifie jamais la boîte aux lettres. (Puis, se tournant vers Dean :) Tu comprends, par hibou, c'est tellement plus simple...  
\- Maman !

Dean pouffe de rire. Quand je pense que je me suis morfondu pour cet hurluberlu des semaines durant...

\- C'est pas tout ça, mais on est pressés.  
\- Il a raison, approuve Devon (quel brave Devon).  
\- Tu veux venir avec nous ? demande maman à l'adresse de Dean.  
\- Où ça ?  
\- Oh, seulement faire quelques courses.

Qu'est-ce que je risque en assassinant ma mère, en admettant que j'ai des circonstances atténuantes ?

Nous retournons au salon pour y retrouver nos affaires. Devon me demande de m'agripper fermement à son bras, tandis que Dean fait de même avec ma mère. Je le dévisage ostensiblement. Dean a l'air perplexe, son enthousiasme est clairement modéré, mais il s'efforce de me sourire quand nos regards se croisent.

\- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques.  
\- Carrément, murmure-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

Cette œillade très tendre a le don de me troubler.

Très bien, oubliez tout ce que j'ai pu dire à propos de mon émancipation et du fait que je me suffis à moi-même, je rends les armes : j'ai foutrement besoin de ce type.

* * *

_Notre vie est un livre qui s'écrit tout seul. Nous sommes des personnages de roman qui ne comprennent pas toujours bien ce que veut l'auteur._

* * *

**[*] Petit clin d'œil au nom de l'acteur qui joue Seamus ! (OK, en vrai, j'avais besoin d'un nom et j'avais la flemme de réfléchir à une appellation qui pourrait paraître irlandaise sans faire trop clichée...)**


	2. Mon petit-ami est un Sorcier

**Et hop ! Voilà qui termine cette première fanfic :) C'est tout court et c'est un POV Dean, cette fois. J'espère que ma petite histoire vous aura plu, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit *-* Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas précisé, mais le titre est la traduction irlandaise de "je t'aime", oui, je sais, c'est très guimauv- euh, "mignon". J'avais envie d'ajouter un peu de douceur à ce monde de brutes, voilà tout.**

**viatorette : merci pour ta gentille review ! :D Pour ce qui est de mon rythme de publication... hm, ça risque d'être relativement variable, mais je suis plutôt inspirée en ce moment ! J'ai quelques Os qui traînent et une fic en cours (mais j'attends d'avoir de l'avance), sauf que ça dépendra aussi de la charge de travail au lycée...**

**milkovich : héhé merci ! En espérant que cette seconde partie te plaise :3**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Partie 2 : « Mon petit-ami est un Sorcier » ou « Pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité, je ne me sépare jamais de mon parapluie »

Mon nom est Dean Thomas. J'ai dix-neuf ans, je fais des études d'art et je suis un Moldu. Comment ai-je pris connaissance de ce terme ? Oh, une sombre histoire d'ordinateur qui a explosé le jour où j'ai embrassé mon copain pour la première fois. En fait, mon amoureux est un Sorcier – il répond au nom de Seamus, mais il se sentira également concerné si je dis _mil_, ce qui est l'équivalent de _honey_ en Irlandais.

Être un Sorcier n'est pas chose ordinaire. Mais être un Sorcier qui manifeste son don pour la magie à l'âge de quinze ans, ÇA, c'est peu commun et c'est même PROBLÉMATIQUE. Je dis cela en connaissance de cause : les jeunes Sorciers, voyez-vous, suivent des cours dans une école de magie où ils apprennent à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs. Or, _mil_ n'a pas appris comme les autres. Cela fait trois ans seulement qu'il se met sérieusement à s'exercer dans la mesure où, avant que j'entre (à nouveau) dans sa vie, mon Seamus vivait très mal sa sorcellerie. De ce fait, il arrive encore que sa magie échappe à son contrôle, en particulier quand il ressent une émotion très forte. _Mil_ a un talent non négligeable pour faire exploser toutes sortes d'objets ; j'ai tout naturellement banni de la chambre à coucher les appareils susceptibles d'être assujettis à une explosion fortuite. **[*]**

Un sourire étire mes lèvres à cette pensée. Voilà une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu, mon petit Sorcier. Nous nous voyons un peu moins souvent qu'avant à cause de mes études et de son travail, car Seamus a décroché il y a quelques mois un poste chez Zonko, une boutique qui se trouve à Pré-au-Lard, en Écosse. C'est un magasin de farces et attrapes où ses dons en pyrotechnie peuvent s'exprimer librement.

Je suis venu à Pré-au-Lard à plusieurs reprises, avec lui, Ella et Devon. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, mais je préfère largement le Chemin de Traverse, sans doute pour ce qu'il représente...

Seamus et moi avions alors seize ans. J'avais découvert ses pouvoirs trois mois plus tôt et j'avais peur de lui parler en face : en trois mois, je lui ai envoyé une dizaine de lettres qui sont restées sans réponse. Alors je me suis résolu à me rendre chez lui et, de fil en aiguille, je me suis retrouvé au Chemin de Traverse.

Ce fut de loin la journée la plus étrange, la plus démente et la plus cool de toute ma vie.

J'étais avec Seamus, dans cette rue commerçante très bizarre, entouré d'éléments invraisemblables : des boutiques loufoques et leurs articles merveilleux, des créatures imaginaires (du moins, le croyais-je avant d'avoir une conversation très enrichissante avec un Gobelin dans une banque)... et j'ai passé un moment fabuleux.

Nous sommes repartis après avoir acheté, entre autre, une baguette magique pour Seamus, un balai volant et une chouette. Autant dire que j'étais plutôt sceptique quant à la fiabilité d'un balai fabriqué pour effectuer une autre tâche que le ménage. J'ai même cru que mon meilleur ami testait ma crédulité en m'assurant que cette chouette allait m'apporter ses lettres, mais je n'avais aucun doute pour ce qui était de la baguette magique - à peine Seamus l'avait-il effleurée qu'elle provoquait une délicate détonation. Par la suite, la chouette baptisée Mary Shelley m'apporta de nombreuses lettres de la part de _mil_ et je dois dire que Mrs. Finnigan avait raison ; c'était plus pratique que la poste moldue. Quant au Comète 260, disons simplement que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une balade nocturne impliquant l'idée d'enfourcher un balai puisse être aussi romantique.

Bien sûr, après, Seamus a appris à transplaner, ce qui est très pratique si nous sommes loin l'un de l'autre et que nous avons envie de manger ensemble ou de discuter pour quelques minutes. **[**]** Mais comme nous manquons cruellement de temps en ce moment et que nos horaires ne correspondent pas, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis près d'une semaine. C'est long. Heureusement, il y a toujours Mary Shelley qui nous apporte quotidiennement nos lettres (la petite fait l'aller-retour entre Londres et Pré-au-Lard au moins une fois par jour **[***]**).

Je me souviens des lettres que j'envoyais désespérément à Seamus, avant d'apprendre que le facteur avait le plus grand mal à faire entrer la moindre enveloppe dans la boîte aux lettres des Finnigan puisque Ella ne s'est jamais habituée à checker le courrier, en plus de vingt ans de vie passée auprès des Moldus.

Lorsque nous sommes rentrés du Chemin de Traverse, Seamus est allé chercher les douze lettres que je lui avais écrites. C'était horriblement gênant de le voir lire mes plus plates excuses, mes déclarations d'amour et mes promesses ridicules. Plusieurs fois, j'ai essayé de lui arracher des mains lesdites lettres et même de le poursuivre dans la chambre. _Mil_ s'est abondamment moqué de ma niaiserie après avoir terminé cette lecture embarrassante – il était rougissant, bégayant, les yeux brillants d'émotion, mais il trouvait encore le moyen de se foutre de ma gueule entre deux baisers empressés.

Presque à chaque fois que Seamus et moi nous embrassons, un truc explose. Et après les gens ne comprennent pas pourquoi je me balade vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec un parapluie renforcé en acier.

J'attrape d'ailleurs mon parapluie tandis que je quitte l'appartement. Nous sommes samedi soir, il est vingt heures et la nuit tombe à peine. Cela fait partie des nombreuses raisons qui font que j'aime le printemps. La ville a une ambiance très particulière ce soir, ou alors c'est simplement parce que je suis heureux. Veste sur l'épaule, je me dirige tranquillement vers notre point de rencontre. _Mil_ viendra me chercher en transplanant et nous irons chez lui à Pré-au-Lard. Il m'a déjà invité à venir vivre avec lui, mais je lui ai dit qu'il y avait quelque chose que je devais faire avant cela, sans autre précision.

Oui, j'aime beaucoup le faire mariner.

Adossé à un réverbère, je ferme les yeux et repense à ces trois dernières années passées avec _mil_. Nos sorties à Pré-au-Lard ; mes interventions à Poudlard en tant qu'assistant au cours d'étude des Moldus (mon amant m'a assuré que l'école était un splendide château, même si je ne voyais que des ruines) ; les matchs de Quidditch auxquels j'ai assistés (Devon Murray, mon « ami » l'Oubliator, a demandé la main d'Ella après une victoire écrasante de l'Irlande sur la Suède) ; le fameux mariage de Devon et Ella Murray, salué par une pluie de feux d'artifice signée Seamus.

Seamus. Il est à la fois mon ami d'enfance, mon complice, mon amour, mon Sorcier, mon petit Irlandais, mon _mil_... oh comme j'ai aimé tous ces moments qu'on a partagés.

C'est son baiser à peine appuyé qui me sort de ma rêverie éveillée.

\- Tu souriais tout seul, me dit-il d'un air amusé pendant qu'il caresse ma joue.

Je capture ses lèvres sans daigner répondre, puis lui mets mon parapluie entre les mains avant de me reculer d'un pas. Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Ouvre-le et tiens-le bien au-dessus de nous, je lui demande d'un air sérieux.

Seamus s'exécute gentiment, bien qu'il ne comprend pas ce que je fiche. Je me contente de sourire et de poser un genou sur le sol vu ; sa tête, il vient de saisir et il aime toujours autant mon côté vieux jeu.

\- Seamus Finnigan... _mil_... fais de moi le plus heureux des Moldus en acceptant d-

La tête du réverbère explose au-dessus de nous, mais les débris rebondissent sur le parapluie que Seamus tient toujours. Je prends ça pour un « oui ». Alors que _mil_ s'agenouille devant moi pour m'embrasser fougueusement, tous les réverbères de la rue explosent à leur tour, puis toutes les enseignes lumineuses font de même. Je vois d'ici la tête de Devon, qui me tient – à juste titre – comme principal fautif des explosions que Seamus cause.

Mais en l'occurrence, je suis trop occupé à nager dans le bonheur pour m'en soucier.

* * *

**[*] Est-ce utile de préciser qu'en dépit des efforts louables de Dean, Londres a subitement été privé de lumière le jour où lui et Seamus ont fait l'amour pour la première fois ?**

**[**] Bon, ils ne faisaient généralement pas QUE tailler une BAVETTE, mais ça c'est leurs affaires.**

**[***] Amis des animaux, n'ayez crainte, Mary Shelley était toujours récompensée avec du Miamhibou.**


End file.
